Motel 57
by RiokuAvalon
Summary: Jou's job at the motel isn't favourable. One night, a Stranger meets him there, and what happens between them surprises even Jou! OneShot Lemon! R


**Ok, so it is Christmas holidays, I have one exam left and I am going to try to update all my fanfics. I've been busy with school and moving out, plus all my fanfic shit is on my PC which is at home. I started this one in the summer and never got to finish it before I moved. I will probably be writing another chapter, but this is just a oneshot for now (:**

**Sooo, enjoy! Leave your criticism in a review!**

* * *

Motel 57

Not everyone knew about Motel 57. It was set back from the main highways, on the rural roads. The way there was dusty, and hot, and most people arrived at Motel 57 when evening hit. The people that did know about it weren't the ones you would like to be in the same room with. Well, what could you expect from a place that charges $27 an hour for a room?

He had been here several times, on various occasions, doing the rounds. Usually one of the same three rooms, 23, 24, 25. Bad Boy always had those rooms; he always got the same ones. At least the blonde knew somewhat, what went onto the bedspread and the floor. He still didn't like it though.

Tonight, it was 23. Last Thursday it had been 23 too, 24 the day before. He seldom went to 25, not for any real reason, it just didn't happen. Bad Boy was pleased with him, so the blonde kid didn't really care for explanations. He was simply asked to go to room 23 of Motel 57 on a Friday night, to entertain a rich business man. That is how Bad Boy worked; he was a man of class, of prestige. He didn't let any old schmo do business with him. Bad Boy referred to his business with the utmost class. In his own words "Be glad you ain't fucking around with those scumbags downtown." It was all the same to the Blonde Kid, routine if you will. Every night the same.

The Blonde Kid stood in front of the door. Peeling red paint, tarnished oak planks, all the same. He knocked once, twice. A voice emitted from behind the entrance.

"Come in."

The Blonde Kid found the door to be unlocked, but he never just walked into rooms. Always knocked, the Blonde Kid always knocked.

The same musty smell greeted him, wafting from the moth eaten bed spread. Whoever thought that flowers would look good on a double in a sleazy motel was clearly off their rocker. It only brought out the stains, something yellow between a daisy and a rose. The ratty piece of furniture, the chestnut wall unit held a TV that the Blonde Kid knew didn't work, and a bible. Every time he walked in here, he had to try not to laugh. A bible, in a place like this. This was Satan's room. Bible's were not allowed.

No one was in the room at this point. The bathroom light was on, and the Blonde Kid could hear the sink running.

"There is a blindfold on the nightstand. Put it on and don't take it off."

The Blonde kid did what he was told. _Kinky,_ he thought_ never actually started this way before._ He sat patiently on the bed and waited. The sound of the bathroom door opening, feet across linoleum floor. He wondered what his customer looked like… Where was he now? Looking at him, sizing up his piece of meat no doubt.

"How old are you?"

The voice came from in front of him. This guy was quiet, sneaky on his feet.

"Twenty-three this year."

"And you couldn't find a better job than this?"

"Who says this is a job?"

His customer smirked, obviously, this kid had spunk. "I guess you didn't pay attention to career day in high school eh?"

Something about his voice rang a note of familiarity in the Blonde Boys ear. Maybe it was because his tone wasn't the harsh sound of a business man and his 'let's get to business' attitude. It was softer, like an owner talking to its dog.

"What's with the blindfold?"

"Isn't it your thing?"

"Not really."

"Too bad. It stays. Some things are better left a secret."

Pause. "How old are you?"

"Are you supposed to ask your clients that question?"

"You're the one in business. You tell me."

"You're the one doing business tonight. You should know."

"I just wanted to know."

"Twenty-four."

"You're a business man at twenty-four?"

"Are you done with the questions?"

"No."

"Too bad, shut up."

The blonde boy did what he was told. Not because he wanted to, but this was business, and the last thing he wanted to do was come back to Bad Boy tomorrow empty handed.

"What's your name?"

No one ever asked that question. Who cared what his name was, he was an object tonight, not anyone with a name. The name left him when he entered this room.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"I'm wondering if I will be home before midnight tonight. You should be glad I don't charge by the hour."

"Just tell me your name."

"…Most people call me Jou."

"Is that it?"

"That's all you get to know."

"Jou…"

Jou heard his client whisper it. And for a fraction of a second, there was a peaceful silence in the air.

"Take off your clothes and lay back on the bed."

Right, this was the reason he was here. Jou did as he was told. He could hear the scuffling which he could only guess was the stranger removing his garments. Anything could happen now, what if the stranger had a gun, a knife, a rope. The bedsprings groaned under the pressure of someone else, there was no time to react if anything bad was going to happen.

He felt the strangers fingers move up his torso; he felt his lips softly press against his neck. The stranger was by his face, he could smell the sweetness of his breath, the fragments of aftershave that clung to his body. He was breathing smoothly, Jou was breathing rather hard. Not because he was scared, this sort of thing happened many times before.

There was a graceful ease at which the stranger felt against him, something sensual but forbidden lurked in the corners of his mind…

He felt unfamiliar lips on his chest, and he took a rather sharp breath. The stranger was moving up his neck, kissing his collarbone. It was never like this, things didn't usually run like this.

The stranger's lips finally pressed against Jou's own. They were there for a fraction of a second and then they were gone again. The man had now swung his other leg around the blonde boy, straddling him. Jou was really trapped now. He was blindfolded and being straddled by an unknown person.

"Put your hands on me."

Jou did as he was told. The man had stopped touching him now. The blonde ran his hand up the thigh of his customer, feeling the smooth skin and toned muscles of his leg. The stranger leaned forward and kissed Jou on the neck again. His hair tickled Jou's face; it smelled like peppermint, not at all like the usual clientele that bunked at Motel 57. There was something different about this guy…

"Why did you stop?"

Jou was jolted back to reality. He has been dazed into a dream world by the neck work he was getting from the mystery man, and thus, had stopped his massage in mid-action.

"Sorry." Jou moved his hands up to caress the man's back. He felt the stranger wrap his delicate fingers around his wrist.

"You're taking too long." Forcefully, the man shoved Jou's hand where his groin was, and resumed nibbling at the blonde's neck. It wasn't hard to get the hint. This was, after all, his job. On his back in a sleazy motel, this was his living.

The blonde boy felt the strangers erect member touching the back of his hand.

"It's all yours." The stranger did not try to conceal the smile that had crept into his voice.

Jou wrapped his hand around the stranger's member, noting that it was larger than usual. He hoped this would not be uncomfortable. The stranger let go of his neck and moaned quietly in his ear. Jou increased the pace of his hand, squeezing just hard enough to get another moan out of the stranger. His other hand was groping the usual places on the stranger's body. If he wasn't allowed to see his customer, he would have to get a better mental picture.

He began at the stranger's neck, rubbing the back along the hairline, sticking his nose in the fresh sent, running his fingers through feathery soft locks. What colour could it be? Still using his other hand to pleasure the Stranger, Jou ran his free hand down the stranger's back, feeling more muscle than fat, smooth skin rippled with lean muscle. Down around to his stomach, he could feel the six pack of muscles beneath his fingers quiver as his customer let out another moan. Jou gave him a small squeeze, enjoying the reaction he was getting, and continued to grope around.

The Stranger gave a chuckle. "Like what you feel?"

"I do," replied Jou.

Another chuckle and the Stranger had removed Jou's hands from him. He pinned them above Jou's head and moved his mouth down the right of Jou's chest. He took Jou's nipple into his mouth and bit it lightly. Jou squeaked and was immediately hard, but whether the Stranger heard him or not, he didn't know, as he gave no indication that he had.

Lower to his abdomen, to his belly button, above his thighs. The Stranger was certainly taking his time. He still had yet to lay a hand on Jou. The wait was antagonizing.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the stranger lightly pressed his fingers against Jou's member. This gave the blonde a slight jolt of energy, as the blood flow increased to his groin.

Quite unexpectedly, the Stranger wrapped his mouth around Jou's member. Jou couldn't remember a time when a customer was so eager to please him. The last time he had been in this room, he was on his knees, in front of an older man. The last time he was here, he was disgraced.

Jou tried to contain himself; he tried not to act like a virgin. The Stranger was alternating his mouth action, going from long slow sucks, to nibbling around the base of Jou's member; to taking it out of his mouth completely and letting the cold air take its toll.

Easy enough for Jou, he just had to lie there any enjoy himself. He didn't question why the Stranger hadn't kissed him yet, but soon didn't really care as he felt two fingers begin to probe into him. Jou was tense for only a moment, before he began to relax. This was always the hard part, knowing you were going to be taken, being powerless to stop it, the anticipation of going to that place away from here, away from the moth eaten curtains, the musky smell, the lie that was his life…

The Stranger was using a bit more aggression as he drove his teeth along Jou's erect member. It was going to be difficult for Jou to keep himself as this rate. He wasn't expecting to be pleasured like this, it was never like this.

He began to moan and the Stranger hit his spot once, twice. His member was still getting serviced, the pleasure was almost unbearable. The Stranger was taking him deep into his throat; Jou could feel everything he was doing. He added a third finger to Jou, ignoring the gasp the blonde gave and quickening the pace of his hand. He was moving his fingers inside the blonde and pressing into him, doing deeper and deeper.

Jou heard him chuckle. He stopped for a moment and was rummaging around the room somewhere. Suddenly the Stranger's hand was pressed against his.

"Put it on me."

It was a demand. Was it sick that for the first time, Jou might have been willing to do so? He took the condom out of the wrapper and threw it somewhere on the floor. Moving his hands lower, he came into contact with the Strangers' very erect penis, and he hastily rolled it on. He could feel the man move closer to him. Their hips were touching…

The Stranger slung Jou's legs over his shoulders. Jou's knees were touching his hair. The Man's body was hot; he could feel the heat against his own skin.

Ever so slowly, the Stranger eased into him. It hurt, more than usual, and Jou tried to keep a calm face as the Stranger pulled out for a moment. He eased into him again, this time more. Jou groaned, softly. The Stranger grabbed his hands and pulled out. In again, and Jou's hands were above his head, the Stranger was leaning over hi. He could hear the Man's breathing, long and deep, unlike Jou's short gasps, which were becoming more frequent.

He was agonizingly slow. Jou relaxed a bit more. The Stranger leaned against him and now was inside Jou fully. It didn't hurt as much it was only a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you like it?"

Jou moaned, "Yes."

The Stranger thrust into him, harder than intended. Deep thrusts, slow and teasing. The warm tingling feeling was moving across the blonde. Another thrust. A moan escaped the Stranger. He thrust again and buried himself deep within the Blonde. They stayed like that for only a moment. Jou still breathing rather ragged, the Stranger on top of him, easing himself out and then quickly thrusting back against the Blonde.

Jou began to bring his hips up to meet the Stranger at his thrusts. He tightened his legs around the Man's back and tried to worm his hands away. The Stranger held him there still.

"You are welcome to perform, but this is my show." The Stranger gave him another hard thrust. Jou moaned, louder this time. The Stranger was hitting that spot. His own member was now being well attended to by this time. The Stranger was moving his hand down Jou's shaft and he thrust into him again. He moved his hand up as he pulled out for a moment, and then it was moving down again.

Jou's own hands were still in a firm hold. He was stuck and weak against the Stranger power, but he no longer cared. The fuzzy feeling was moving up his body still, Jou could almost taste the sweet edges of bliss.

The Stranger quickened his pace. He was now thrusting continuously, hand still moving feverishly up and down Jou's cock. Oh god, Jou could feel it coming along. He wanted to last. He wanted to please his customer this time, he didn't want it to end right now when it felt so damn good. He wasn't going to let himself be the captive…

Jou finally realized he did not have a choice in the matter. The Stranger was keeping momentum, never easing up. It was like Jou's body was suddenly on fire, his skin dappled with sweat, his breath coming in small bursts. And then it hit him. That exploding feeling in the put of his stomach. His back arched and he moaned, rather loudly. And then it was over, in an instant. Jou took a deep breath. His own semen was on his stomach and chest, and probably the Stranger's own hands.

The Stranger continued to thrust into Jou for a few minutes after Jou had come. He gave a moan every now and again, when he gave a particularly hard thrust. And when he finally pulled out, he had given no indication he had come at all.

The Stranger took his hands off of the Blonde's. Jou threw his hands to his side. He was worn out. The Stranger was still straddling him, their hips were still touching, and his legs were still over his shoulders. The Stranger moved Jou's legs but the blonde didn't feel him get off the bed. Suddenly he could feel the Stranger's hair tickling his check, and the Man began to lick up the mess Jou had made off his stomach. He flicked his tongue across a nipple, which took the blonde unaware and he jumped just a little.

Jou wanted to take the blindfold off and he wanted to see who it was that had given him such a ride. Would he get scolded if he tried?

The man moved off the bed. Jou could hear his feet across the floor and then the sound of the bathroom door closing. He waited a moment, and then took off the blindfold.

"The money is in the wall unit, inside the bible."

The shower had started. Jou was left alone in room 23. He began to dress himself. The condom wrapper was still on the floor where he threw it. He made his way over to the unit and grabbed the bible. What irony, that the money was in the bible. There were two separate envelopes. One marked 'payment' and the other marker 'tip'. Jou had never received a tip before; he had never thought anyone would be willing to give a tip. Giving a tip to a prostitute just wasn't done. He stuffed the two envelopes into his pocket, and after giving the room a once over, staring at the bathroom door a moment longer, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jou walked across the parking lot of the Motel and around back to where his car was parked. He entered the beat up old Mustang. Well, another job done for Bad Boy. He should be satisfied. He took both envelops out of his pocket, placing the one marked 'payment' in the middle compartment. He still had the one marked 'tip' in his hand. He hastily opened the envelope, a little too eager to see what was inside.

Four hundred dollars, cash. Jou could almost not believe it, four hundred dollars for himself.

He started his car up. Well, this was not such a bad night. He made what he was supposed to and them some. The blonde grinned sheepishly as he thought of how he actually enjoyed himself, for once. Not bad, considering what he did for a living. Still, he imagined this car ride home would be a lot better than most.

He chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
